The present invention relates to a vehicle seat and more particularly a seat capable of carrying the anchorings of a safety belt and withstanding the forces applied to these anchorings.
Conventional safety belts, and in particular safety belts employed in automobiles, are anchored at three points: two lower anchorings and an upper anchorings.
The two lower anchorings are located on the floor of the vehicle or, in some cases, on the slideways for longitudinally adjusting the seat on each side of the seat cushion. The upper anchoring is most often fixed to the lateral post of the body. However, it is increasingly desired to fix this upper anchoring to the top of the backrest of the seat. This arrangement has indeed the advantage of allowing the belt to more completely fit around the body of the passenger and in this way limit the displacements of the body in the event of shocks from the front. Furthermore, in the case of lateral shocks, there is no longer any risk of the head of the passenger striking against the anchoring point located on the lateral post.
Now, the presence of an upper anchoring point at the top of the backrest of the seat subjects the latter to considerable forces. It is therefore necessary to reinforce the structure of the seat to guarantee its mechanical resistance in respect of a force exerted on the safety belt under the effect of a shock. Most of the existing arrangements employ a particularly massive structure to meet this need.